The Bodies in the Docks
, | references=140 | authors=Simon Osborne | illustrator=N/A | image= | coverillustrator=N/A | year=???? | prevbookp=N/A | nextbookp=N/A }} The Bodies in the Docks, also known as The Strange Case of the Bodies in the Docks, was a fan written Fighting Fantasy adventure by Simon Osborne. It was first published online in ????. Introduction Rules The adventure in general follows the original rules set down in ''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules *The player also has Attributes. These values indicate how good in a particular area the character is. The statistics used in this adventure are: Agility, Educatio, Presence, Problem Solving, Sanity and Experience. The first five Attributes are determined by a 1d6 roll and then adding 6. To determine the Experience score, add together the five primary Attributes, multiply by 2, and add the total fro a 2d6 roll. *Experience points are then spent according to the chart on the right on 7 the following: Acute Eyesight, Acute Hearing, Biology, Brawling, Chemistry, Driving, Elephant Gun Usage, Fast-Talk, First Aid, Handgun Usage, Knife Usage, Library Use, Navigation, Rifle Use, Tommy-Gun Usage and Underworld Contacts. *The player can increase their "Proficiency Level" in any Proficiency at any point during the adventure. However, the player cannot increase a Proficiency from 0 during the game. When a paragraph requires the use of a Proficiency, it will indicate a Difficulty Factor. To use the Proficiency correctly, the player must roll 2d6 and add it to their Proficiency Level score for the particular Proficiency in question. If this total is equal to, or greater than the given Difficulty Factor, they have successfully used the Proficiency. If the total is less, they have failed in their attempt. *The player has a choice of role in the adventure: Doctor, Detective or Gangster. Equipment List *Money - This is determined by a different die roll for each role. :*The Doctor may roll 1d3, allowing for a start of between £500 and £1500 and £5 to £7 in hand. :*The Detective may roll 1d6, allowing for a start of between £500 and £3000 and £5 to £10 in hand. :*The Gangster may roll 1d6 and add 3, allowing for a start of between £500 and £4500 and £5 to £13 in hand. *The bulk money may then be spent on the following: Elephant Gun, Elephant Gun Ammunition, Ford Automobile, Handgun (Luger), Handgun Ammunition, House (Small), House (Large), Knife – Machete, Knife – Throwing, Medical Bag (requires Medical Paraphernalia), Medical Paraphernalia (requires Medical Bag), Pocket Microscope, Rifle, Rifle Ammunition, Tommy-Gun and Tommy-Gun Ammunition. Main Characters YOU: Hero of The Bodies in the Docks *Antony Fletcher *Caine Corey *Doctor Hamburg *Julian Striker *Sergeant Dexter Locations *115 Nelsons Lane * * * * * *''The Green Man'' *''The Mariner's Respite'' *''The Railway Tavern'' Encounters *Bouncers *Deep Ones - First/Regular/Second *Cultists - First/Guard/Gunman/Major-Domo /Regular/Second *Guards *Portsmouth Policeman Further Notes *The first six paragraphs are used to determine choice of role for the player and further background information. Errors See Also *Fan Written Fighting Fantasy *The outspaced Shrine External Links *Pdf version at The outspaced Shrine - Retrieved 2014-11-15 *[http://www.ffproject.com/bodies.htm The Bodies in the Docks] at Fighting Fantasy Project - Retrieved 2014-11-09 References Category:Fighting Fantasy Fandom Category:Amateur Adventure